La Puerta
by dickory5
Summary: Oscuridad.  Eso era todo lo que podía ver en este momento   Claro en un principio estaba asustada y lo vi; enmedio de un bosque delante de una puerta. pero que hace una puerta en medio de un bosque?


_"**La guerra es un acto político por el cual varios Estados, no pudiendo conciliar lo que creen son sus deberes, sus derechos o sus intereses, recurren a la fuerza armada para que esta decida cuál de entre ellos, siendo más fuerte, podrá en razón de la fuerza, imponer su voluntad a los demás**"_

_~Funk - Bretano y Alberto Sorel~_

* * *

><p>No pensó hacia donde corría, solo lo hacía. Claro estaba enojada. Enojada con ella por no poder ganar este estúpido concurso de esgrima y haber quedado como una debilucha frente a su peor enemiga. Princesa. Pero siendo honestos ella solo aprovecho su caída para que los jueces (claramente sobornados por ella) le restaran puntos de una manera colosal, claro princesas le pagaba a los mejores maestros en esgrima y ella? Ella aprendió por su cuenta, era más que una obsesión, era su pasión. Pero solo un tropezón basto para que princesa riera y todos ahí que eran sobornados por princesa, (claro menos sus amigas : bombón y burbuja) rieran. Ella no era burla de nadie, así que opto por salir corriendo como una cobarde…pero esta vez tenía justificación.<p>

-Nunca debí entrar a ese bosque—se decía en voz baja mientras corría

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo que podía ver en este momento

Claro en un principio estaba asustada y lo vi.

Vi al guerrero en armadura iluminado por la luz de la luna que curiosamente solo lo iluminaba a él, tenía dos espadas a sus costados parecían muy afiladas, y tenían detalles en dorado y verde

El no parecía de esta época.

Su armadura era como de la era medieval, en la espalda llevaba un escudo, era gris y brillante, la misma armadura me impedía verle el rostro, pero por alguna razón tenía la corazonada de que sus ojos serian verdes, como los míos.

Detrás de el había una puerta, aunque me pareció raro ver una puerta en medio de un bosque

Extendió su mano hasta mí. Pero yo no sabía si tomarla o no

-todo estara bien—me susurro

-quien eres?— le pregunte algo nerviosa, hace unos momentos corría desesperada por este bosque que parecía no tener fin y ahora aparecía alguien en armadura invitándome a pasar a una puerta en medio de la nada

-te necesito—solo me dijo eso

-para qué?—le pregunte ahora un poco mas asustada

El abrió la puerta que estaba pintada de un color morado oscuro o azul marino, no estoy muy segura, y atravez de ella pude ver una feroz batalla entre muchas personas, había gente con la misma armadura que el caballero que tengo al lado, al parecer iban perdiendo, quedaban muy pocos de pie y los demás no tenían compasión, destrozaban todo a su paso, golpeaban a niños, animales, todo. Era como ver una película de guerra, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esto era real. Y no se sentía bonito. Estaba presenciando una masacre, la adrenalina despertó mi instinto salvaje.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Basta el instante de un cerrar de ojos para hacer de un hombre pacífico un guerrero"<em>**

_ ~Samuel Butler~_

* * *

><p>El caballero tomo su mano mirándola atraves de su armadura, y ella tenía una expresión entre asustada y emocionada, ella soñaba con participar en feroces batallas desde pequeña, pero tal vez nunca espero que ese momento llegara…o no así.<p>

El podía verlo, ella estaba que casi saltaba a la acción. Esa era su esencia. Una guerrera.

-quieres que yo…?—decía mirando hacia la puerta

-si, te necesitamos—dijo con voz suplicante

-no, yo solo…-

-eres la mejor en esgrima—

-si pero… ¿y tu como sabes eso?—dijo ella muy sorprendida

-eso no importa ahora, ves allá, hay miles de personas inocentes muriendo mientras hablamos, bienes o no?—dijo el quitándose el casco

Bellota había soñado miles de veces con él. Siempre lo veía en sus sueños, pero ella sabía quién era. El se lo había dicho, solo lo veía y parecía que su corazón saltaba del pecho y esta vez no era la excepción

-volveré…?—pregunto ella sospechaba que si se iba seria así como una para siempre y ella no regresaría ni a su época, ni al lugar de donde vino

-no—dijo el mirándola preocupado de que se arrepintiera y decidiera no ir con el

-y que esperamos, butch?—dijo ella quitándole una de las dos espadas que tenia a los costados y corriendo hacia la acción

-sabia que me recordarías de alguno de tus sueños bellota—dijo el corriendo tras de ella, cuando cerró la puerta esta desapareció sin dejar rastro ni de butch, ni de bellota, mucho menos había rastro alguno de que una vez hubo una puerta en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>el mini-fic se me ocurrio mientras miraba el video de alice de avril lavigne, bueno, de hecho al idea de la puerta fue lo que me inspiro.<p>

gracias por leer!


End file.
